A Vampire, A Slayer, And A Mouse
by shannon5
Summary: Spike thinks Buffy is in danger and tries to help.


Spike was walking past the house when he heard a terrified scream coming from inside. He ran to the door, thinking about how bad it must be to get a scream like that from the slayer. He tried to open the door, when he found it locked he kicked it open. Running through the house toward the screaming he entered the kitchen and stopped. He saw the slayer standing on a chair screaming but what he didn't see was the demon that must be here somewhere.  
  
"Where is it Slayer?" Spike asked looking around.  
  
"Right there!" Buffy said pointing to the island in the center of the kitchen.  
  
"Right where? I don't see anything." Spike said moving closer.  
  
"It went under it." Buffy said.  
  
"Do you know what it is?" Spike asked looking at the slayer confused.  
  
"I-it's a mouse." Buffy said still eyeing the island suspiciously.  
  
At that Spike started to laugh. He continued laughing until he saw the look he was getting from the blonde girl on the chair.  
  
"What's so funny, bleach boy?" Buffy asked angrily.  
  
"You are." Spike said trying to hide his smile.  
  
"This is not funny."  
  
"Sure it is. Think about it. You, the one chosen to fight the forces of darkness, is standing on a chair screaming because of a mouse." Spike said before his laughter started all over again.  
  
"W-well it's a really big mouse." Buffy said embarrassed.  
  
"Sure, giant killer mice are all over Sunnydale." Spike said.  
  
"Are you going to get rid of it or not?" Buffy asked.  
  
Before Spike could answer her, she screamed again as she spotted the mouse's head poking from beneath the island. When Spike saw where her eyes were looking and spotted the rodent who was now peeking around the toe of his boot, he let out a small shout and jumped onto the counter.  
  
"Not laughing now are you?" Buffy said smiling at the vampire.  
  
"That thing is huge." Spike said looking down for any sign of the obviously demon possessed mouse.  
  
The mouse moved out from under the island and sat in the middle of the kitchen floor watching both the slayer and the vampire.  
  
"Kill it Spike." Buffy said.  
  
"Me? Why me? You're the slayer." Spike said, "Slay."  
  
"I'm a vampire slayer. My job here would be to slay you not the mouse." Buffy said not taking her eyes off the mouse.  
  
"Well I'm not killing it." Spike said.  
  
"Then just make it leave." Buffy said.  
  
"You do it."  
  
"No, You do it, you're the man." Buffy replied.  
  
"Not gonna happen." Spike said. "Besides that thing is obviously not normal."  
  
"Right look at it. Just watching us. It's planning something." Buffy said.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Spike asked.  
  
Before Buffy could answer Dawn came into the kitchen. She stopped and looked at her sister, then at the vampire.  
  
"What's going on?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Watch out, there's a mouse." Buffy said.  
  
"Right careful little bit. We think it might be demon." Spike said from his perch.  
  
Dawn glanced down at the mouse sitting in the center of the kitchen munching on a crumb it had found. Then looking back at her sister and Spike, shaking her head silently. She walked over to the cupboard careful not to make to much noise and scare the rodent she grabbed a large bowl. She moved back over to where the mouse was sitting and gently placed the bowl over the mouse. Bending over she slowly scooted the bowl towards the kitchen door. Reaching up and opening the door she moved the bowl outside and over by the grass before lifting it and releasing the mouse.  
  
Dawn stood and watched the mouse scurry down the walk and out to the street before going back into the house and closing the door behind her. She again looked at the couple in the kitchen.  
  
"It's gone now." She said, "I'm going to bed."  
  
As she started to head back toward the stairs she stopped and turned to face the kitchen again. Looking first at Buffy then at Spike shaking her head sadly.  
  
"It is really sad." Dawn said quietly. "I mean really, the Slayer, the chosen one, and the Big Bad afraid of one little tiny mouse."  
  
With that said she walked up the stairs returning to her bedroom. Buffy stepped off the chair as Spike jumped off the counter.  
  
"It wasn't that tiny." Buffy said.  
  
"Right, it was huge." Spike said, "And as I've already said it was obviously demon."  
  
"Of course." Buffy said walking Spike to the door.  
  
"Slayer," Spike said as he walked out the door, "We aren't talking about this again right?"  
  
"No. Of course not." Buffy said closing the door behind the vampire. 


End file.
